


Jealousy

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: Peggy's jealousy after seeing Steve kiss Private Lorraine.





	

Peggy walked into the room and saw Steve kissing Private Lorraine. “Captain,” she snapped. “Mr Stark is ready for you.”

Steve- Captain Rogers- pulled away and began following her, “It’s not what you think it is,” he tried to explain.

“You wanted to be a soldier, and now you are, just like all the rest,” she said curtly, trying to hide the pain that she felt.

“Well what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven’t been... foduing?” he asked, making Peggy stop in her tracks.

She wanted to call him an idiot, but when she turned her head, all she could say was, “you still don’t know a bloody thing about women,” before walking away.

How could she expect him to understand? He was a man and couldn’t understand a woman’s feelings if his life depended on it. Men were idiotic and difficult, and despite how nice he was, clearly Steve was no different.

Never before had she been jealous, but for some reason, she wanted to cry or shoot at Private Lorraine.

She was nervous to talk to Steve about their relationship, and what it was, another new experience for her. She knew that he was too nervous as well. It was the most complicated ting in her life, including the engagement she had broken off to join the SSR. One of them needed to say something, but neither of them would.

 _Will all this_ ever _get sorted out?_ she asked herself.

A few moments later, she walked into Stark’s lab to see Steve holding a shield. “What do you think?” he asked with a smile.

Peggy’s anger got the better of her and she plucked a gun from the table beside her and emptied the clip at Steve. She smiled. “I think it works perfectly,” she said before walking out.

Later that night, Peggy got a visit from Steve.

“Agent Carter, I know you’re upset with me about earlier. She kissed me, it wasn’t the other way around, I promise. She just wanted to kiss a hero, it meant nothing. I didn’t even enjoy it. It’s not really how a guy imagines his first kiss,” he said with a half laugh.

Peggy looked up at him. “That was your first kiss?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, girls aren’t really lining up to kiss the guy I used to be. Small, sickly, unappealing in general.”

Peggy shook her head. “I care more about who are as a person Steve. A good, kind man who fights for what is right.”

Steve smiled. “You’re a wonderful woman Agent Carter. I’m happy to call you my friend.”

Peggy’s heart fell. “Are we really just friends Steve?” she asked, trying to hide how upset she was.

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. I would like to be more, but unless that’s what you want as well, I-”

Peggy cut him off, pressing her lips to his gently. Pulling back after a moment, she smiled and whispered, “of course I do, you oblivious man.”

Steve smiled. “More than friends then?”

Peggy nodded. “More than friends.”


End file.
